Family Reunion
by Agent047
Summary: Norrington is appointed guardian of his late brother's daughter Laura. Then he finds out that Jack Sparrow's sister was Laura's mother, and that Jack has been made co-guardian. The custody battle is the least of their troubles.
1. The Girl

At the sound of a knock on his door, Commodore James Norrington looked up from his desk. "Enter," he called, hoping the unexpected interruption would be more interesting than the report he was reading, which amounted to nothing more than a play-by-play account of an expedition during which nothing happened.

The door opened, and the Lieutenant Gillette stepped into the Commodore's office. "My apologies for the interruption, sir. There's a young lady here to see you. She says it's important."

"Go ahead and send her in," Norrington said.

Gillette stepped aside and allowed the visitor to enter. A young girl, probably no more than thirteen, walked into the room, dressed in boys' clothes. Her dark, curly hair was tied back in a loose ponytail by a red bandana. There was something familiar about her, as if this wasn't the first time they had met.

"Sorry to intrude," the girl said.

"Not at all," Norrington replied with a polite smile. "I understand you have something important to discuss with me."

"Yes." The girl reached into her pocket and took out a weathered envelope, then she looked up at Norrington. "This might be a surprise to you, Commodore, and I don't really know where to start. I guess I'll just say it." She hesitated. "I'm your niece.

Not sure he had heard right, Norrington forced himself to remain composed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your brother Sam was my father."

Norrington frowned. He had no idea his brother had a child, or that he was even married. In fact, he hadn't heard from Sam in over ten years. "May I inquire as to his current whereabouts?"

"He's dead, sir. Since near a year ago."

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss." The response was automatic. In reality, he was still thinking, _Sam has a daughter?_

"This is his will," the girl said, holding out the envelope.

Norrington took a folded piece of paper out of the envelope and glanced over the rows of smudged writing.

_In the event of my death, it is my wish that my daughter, Miss Laura Norrington, be cared for._

"You are Laura, I presume?" Norrington asked the girl.

She nodded.

_I have appointed my brother, James Norrington, as Laura's guardian. In the event of my death, it is my wish that he assume responsibility for Laura's well-being._

Norrington looked back at the girl. In all his years at sea, he had never faced something that had made him feel so uncertain. He had no desire to assume the responsibility of caring for a child. He didn't know the first thing about children. The girl must have made some mistake. The entire situation was overwhelming, and he found himself wishing for the monotonous simplicity of the report he had been reading.

But then he looked into her eyes, he saw that they were his brother's. Laura was, as she claimed, Sam's child. She was family.

"I suppose you will be in need of a place to stay. I would offer you accomidations in my house, but as I was not expecting a visitor, I have no room ready for you. There is an inn not far from here, though, and I will pay your expenses," Norrington said. "I hope you will find this arrangement satisfactory."

Laura nodded.

"I would escort you there myself, but I'm afraid I have important things I must see to. I will have my lieutenant, Gillette, accompany you in a carraige. I believe you met him earlier?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Norrington stood then, and called Gillette back into the room. He handed the lieutenant some coins and said, "Escort this young lady, by carraige, to a place she can stay for the night. See that she is given the best accomidations possible, and charge everything to me."

Gillette looked somewhat confused, but his only reply was, "Of course, Commodore."

Norrington looked back down at Laura, and forced what he hoped was a smile. "I will send for you tomorrow morning so that we may discuss this arrangement further."

The girl agreed, and Gillette turned to lead her out of the room. As she was leaving, Laura turned back to Norrington and flashed a smile that made his blood run cold.

The door closed behind her, but still Norrington stared. He knew that grin, and he did not associate it with pleasant things. Norrington picked up his brother's will and read to the end this time.

_I also request that another guardian assist my brother in caring for Laura's needs. I name Jack Sparrow as an additional guardian. As Laura's uncle on her mother's side, I hope that he will assume full responsibility for my daughter in the event that my brother is unable or unwilling to do so._

And, at the bottom of the document, Sam's signature.

It wasn't possible. Sam and Sparrow's sister? And a child? It was almost too disturbing to contemplate.

* * *

**I hope you like this idea. Drop a review and tell me what you think of this so far!**


	2. Laura

Gillette returned shortly, and found Norrington sitting at his desk looking at the will with his head in his hands.

"Commodore, are you all right?" Gillette asked.

"Yes, fine," Norrington said dismissively, folding the will and putting it in his pocket. "Is the young lady settled in?"

"Yes, sir. May I ask who she is?"

Norrington hesitated before answering. "She's my niece," he said slowly. "Laura. My brother's child."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"He doesn't keep in touch, and apparently, he has been dead for a year now," Norrington explained. "In his will, he appointed me as Laura's guardian."

Gillette looked as if he didn't know how to respond. "What of the girl's mother?" he asked.

"I..." Norrington faltered for a moment. "I don't know. The document isn't specific as to her wherabouts, though it would be my assumption that she is also deceased."

"The poor child," Gillette commented. "That would make her an orphan."

"It would," Norrington realized.

Gillette left then, and Norrington returned to reading the report. It took him an unnecessarily long amount of time to finish the task, due to the fact that his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Laura and her parentage.

* * *

Her uncle, the Commodore, was a good man, Laura decided. He had seemed a bit aloof, and very formal, but Laura assumed that was just his Navy training taking over when his instincts couldn't decide how to act. One couldn't be half-Sparrow without being a good judge of character.

At thirteen, Laura was almost the spitting image of her mother. Almost. She had her father's eyes. As an only child, she had been very close to both of her parents, and their deaths had been devastating. She was grateful that her father had thought to appoint guardians for her, and that he had given her instructions on where and how to find them.

After her parents' deaths, Laura had decided that it would be easier to find her uncle the Commodore than it would be to find her uncle the pirate. She had done what she could to earn money to buy herself passage to Port Royal.

It had taken her the better part of a year to actually reach her destination, however, as she often found herself landing in some trading port after only a week or two of sailing. Then she would have to find work again, no easy task for a girl her age, and find herself another ship whose captain was willing to take on an extra passenger.

Finally, Laura had been able to find a Navy ship that was transporting soldiers to be stationed in the Caribbean. From there, she had been able to find passage on a merchant ship bound for Port Royal.

Sitting in her room at the inn, Laura unpacked what few possessions she had brought with her. A change of clothes, a pistol, and a journal, in which she had never written. She wore her mother's wedding ring on a chain around her neck, and in her pocket she carried her father's compass.

This room was luxurious, Laura thought, compared to the living arrangements she was used to. She had a private bath, a four-post bed, a mirror, and a dresser and night stand. She decided that the Commodore must be either very kind or very rich. Or very both.

It grew late, and the sun set. Laura always missed her parents most after dark, but she hardly ever cried anymore. She was thirteen, almost a lady, and she had inherited a sense of stubborn pride from both her parents that would not allow her to show any more weakness than was absolutely necessary. Tonight, however, Laura couldn't help thinking of her father and longing for his company. Clutching the compass in her hand, she let the tears fall softly as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry, and I know it's kind of slow. The next chapter will be more interesting, I think. Drop a review with questions/comments/ect!**


	3. Uncle Jack

The next morning dawned sunny and cloudless. Commodore Norrington was in his office, as usual, even though he had slept considerably less than usual. He criticized himself for the amount of time he spent dwelling on the fact that Sam had married Jack Sparrow's sister, and the fact that Jack Sparrow was now a guardian of Sam's child. If he, a Commodore in the Royal Navy, had been unaware of the fact that his brother had a child, it was highly unlikely that Sparrow, a pirate and convicted criminal, had any way of knowing Laura even existed.

He was wrong, as it turned out.

There was a knock on the office door. "Enter," Norrington called, automatically.

The door swung open, and there was a loud exclaimation of, "Commodore!"

Norrington looked up, cringing inwardly. Of all the people who could have walked through the door, it just had to be Jack Sparrow, didn't it? He didn't even bother to wonder how Jack managed to get inside the fort without being arrested.

"Sparrow," Norrington said coldly.

"That'll be _Captain_ Sparrow to you, mate, if you don't mind."

"What do you want?"

Jack kicked the office door shut behind him, then crossed the room and sat down across from Norrington. "We have something to discuss, you and I," the pirate said. "I believe you are aquainted with a young lady by the name of Laura Norrington, am I right?"

"How do you know of Laura?"

"The young lady was kind enough to send word to Tortuga informing me that I might find her here."

"Ah."

"So, where is she?"

"It doesn't matter, as I will not allow you access to her."

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled, torn piece of paper. He unfolded it. "It says here that I am appointed to be Miss Laura's guardian in the event of her father's death. An event that, I believe, has, regrettably, taken place. My condolences for your loss."

Norrington said nothing. He just continued to watch Jack with his hard, unwavering gaze.

"You know," Jack said, putting his feet up on the Commodore's desk. "We're both in the same situation here, you and I. Guardians of a young child our late siblings left behind. That makes us related, in a way."

"I would thank you to kindly remove your feet from my desk. You're soiling important documents."

"My apologies." Jack put his feet back on the floor.

There was another knock on the door. Before answering, Norrington shot Jack a sharp look that clearly said, "Behave, or else." Jack grinned innocently. Norrington stood up and opened the door just enough, hoping to shield Jack from view.

Gillette stood in the doorway. "Miss Laura is here to see you, sir. Shall I send her in, or are you busy?"

Norrington didn't answer right away, knowing he couldn't justify keeping his niece waiting.

"Send her in!" Jack called from inside the room.

Norrington made a mental note to arrest Jack later, and nodded to Gillette. A moment later, Laura stepped into the room, dressed in the same clothes she had worn the day before.

"Good morning, Laura," Norrington said, with a polite smile. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you," the girl replied.

"You found the accomidations satisfactory, then?"

"The inn is very nice, sir."

"Good. Come in and sit down," Norrington said. He glanced at Jack, who was occupying the only extra chair. The pirate seemed not to notice, however, so Norrington offered the girl his own chair.

Laura sat down behind the Commodore's desk, and looked over at Jack, studying him with interest. "Are you my Uncle Jack?" she asked.

"Right you are, love!" Jack exclaimed. He looked up at Norrington and grinned. "Uncle Jack. I like the sound of that."

Norrington didn't, particularly, but he said nothing, having promised himself that he would remain calm and composed in front of Laura.

"So you got me letter, then?"

"That I did," Jack replied. "That, and your father's will, which named me as your guardian."

"One of them," Norrington couldn't help adding. "I believe it was my brother's intent that we share the responsibilities of caring for his daughter."

"Uncle Jack," Laura spoke up. "Is that your ship anchored out in the bay? The one with the black sails?"

Jack grinned. "Aye, the _Black Pearl_!"

"I'd like very much to see her."

"Laura..." Norrington said. "I don't think you quite understand. Mr. Sparrow is, regrettably, a pirate. A pirate ship is no place for you."

"I've always thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

Norrington had heard that before. He sighed, and relented. "I will not forbid you to go, as long as Mr. Sparrow promises that he and his crew will behave in a proper gentlemanly fashion."

Jack flashed his infuriatingly innocent grin. "No worries, mate," he stood and headed for the door. "Follow me, Laura, my dear. The _Black Pearl_ awaits!"

Laura followed Jack out of the room, leaving Norrington standing in his office, staring after them. What a nice young girl such as Laura could want with a pirate like Jack, he couldn't imagine. After all she had been through, wouldn't she be glad for some peace and quiet?

Norrington knew he would have to speak to Jack sooner or later to determine Laura's future. Sending her to live on the _Black Pearl_ was simply out of the question, so she would need a permanent place of residence in Port Roal. The most logical place would be, of course, Norrington's own house. It certainly had ample space to accomidate a single additional resident, though Norrington wasn't very fond of the idea of having a child living with him.

It wasn't that he disliked children, especially those descended from his brother, but he just wasn't sure he was ready to become a "parent". He knew nothing about how to raise children, especially girls. If he were to accept responsibility for his niece's upbringing, he would need help, he admitted to himself. He sat down at his desk, trying to think of who he could go to for advice. Someone who would be knowledgable, but who wouldn't be too amused to see the Commodore asking for help.

The door opened for the third time that day, and Gillette stepped inside. As soon as he had, though, he seemed to realize that he had barged in without knocking first. "I... My apologies for the intrusion, Commodore..." he stammered.

"What is it?" Norrington asked.

"Jack Sparrow! The pirate, sir, I saw him with Miss Laura. Should I pursue him?"

"No," the Commodore replied. "Sparrow and his crew will be staying in Port Royal for a time, and it is my wish that they are given no trouble. Unless, of course, they prove themselves unworthy of my trust."

"Sir?"

"Just trust that I have my reasons, and see to it that Sparrow is left alone."

"Yes, sir," Gillette replied, with a frown that clearly said he was questioning his superior's sanity and loyalties.

"And Gillette, I would appreciate it if I were not disturbed again until further notice. That's all."

Gillette left the office, still looking perplexed. Norrington thought he should probably have explained the situation further, but he really wasn't in the mood for lengthy discussions right now. He just wanted some time to think the situation through. There had to be someone he could trust, who would know something about raising girls, and who wouldn't lord it over him if he asked for guidance.

Elizabeth Swann. Of course.

* * *

**Thank you to those of you who took the time to review my previous chapters, and thanks in advance to those of you who will be reviewing this chapter shortly! I hope you can see where this is going now, though I'm still not quite sure of a few things that may or may not be happening in future chapters. **


	4. Black Pearl

Laura followed Jack out to the _Black Pearl_, grinning to herself in anticipation. Her mother had told her of how her uncle, Jack Sparrow, was the most fearsome pirate in the Caribbean. Ever since she was a small child, Laura had dreamed of adventure.

The _Black Pearl_ was the most beautiful ship Laura had ever seen. The ship had an air of arrogant dignity about it, almost as if it had a personality. Its black sails rippled in the light wind, and its mast stretched high into the air, so that Laura had to squint against the sun to see its top.

Jack pulled Laura onto the deck, and she looked around in awe. Her uncle's crewmen were scattered around, some of them working, some of them pretending to be working, and some of them drinking rum. Actually, most of them were drinking rum, Laura noticed.

Jack grinned at Laura. "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_," he said, gesturing grandly.

Laura stared, trying to take everything in. "She's beautiful..."

"That she is, love. That she is."

Mr. Gibbs walked up to Jack. "Welcome back, Captain," Gibbs said. Then he noticed Laura. "And who might this young lady be?"

"This is Miss Laura Norrington," Jack replied.

Gibbs's eyes widened. "Norrington?" he repeated. "Captain, you didn't kidnap..."

"No no no, my good man. Nothing like that. You see, this girl's father, who just so happens to be the brother of the good Commodore, also happens to have been married to the sister of your Captain."

Gibbs frowned for a moment.

Laura giggled at the first mate's confusion. "I'm Captain Sparrow's niece."

Gibbs stared at Jack. "Your niece?"

"Yes. Which makes me an uncle. How do you like that?"

"Well, I... Congratulations, I guess..."

Jack grinned. "Thank you," he said. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I was just about to give the young lady a guided tour of my vessel."

"Yes, of course, Captain."

"Oh, and while the young lady is here, I must ask you on behalf of the good Commodore to conduct yourself in a gentlemanly fashion. Please inform the crew to keep profanity to a minimum, and that there will be no more rum-gambling until Miss Laura has gone. Savvy?"

"Er... Aye, Captain." Gibbs turned to go deliver Jack's instructions to the rest of the crew.

Jack led Laura around the deck of the ship, then up to the crow's nest.

Laura gasped with wonder when she saw the view. "I can see for miles!" she exclaimed, looking back towards Port Royal. "Look, there's the fort! And there's the inn!"

"Aye," Jack said, gazing in the other direction, out to sea. "Looks like a storm's coming," he commented.

Laura turned to look. The sky was clear blue and cloudless. "A storm?" she asked.

"Probably won't be here for a few days, but it'll be full of rain for certain."

"How can you tell?" Laura asked in astonishment.

Jack flashed a grin. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love."

Next Jack showed Laura to the ship's cargo hold, which was full of gold and rum. But mostly rum.

"This be our plunder, love. Gold, jewels, trinkets, things of value. Of course we only take what we need, from those who can afford it," he added.

Laura fingered a set of gold candlesticks. "Gold... it's beautiful..."

"That's the spirit!" Jack exclaimed. "And there's more where that came from. Only it's hidden."

"Hidden? Where?"

Jack glanced around to make sure no one was listening. Then he leaned close to Laura and whispered, "Somewhere."

Finally, Jack finished the tour by leading Laura to the ship's helm. She gazed in wonder at the wheel's smooth wood, wondering how it felt to hold it between her hands, floating out at sea, guiding the ship to where she needed to go. Laura touched the wood, grasping the wheel and smiling to herself.

Jack grinned. "How does it feel, love?"

"Wonderful."

"Remember that, my dear. Because that is the feeling of freedom what only comes with the open sea."

"I've always wanted to travel the ocean."

"You'd make a lovely addition to me crew, if I do say so myself. You'd be but a cabin boy, er, girl, at first, of course, just to get the hang of pirating and all. Then I myself would train you to fight and you could be a lieutenant. Eventually, first mate. And one day..." Jack said grandly, "Captain of the _Pearl_."

* * *

**I'm back! I hope this chapter was okay. I know Jack wasn't very funny, but he was on his ship and there were no Commodores around to torment. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out this weekend before I have to go back to school.**


	5. Advice

Norrington stood in front of the governor's house and rang the bell. He only had to wait for a moment before the butler answered the door and ushered him inside. Norrington asked to speak with Elizabeth, and the butler disappeared again. Norrington stood in the entryway and waited, thinking over what he was going to say, and hoping that this meeting wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

Elizabeth appeared at the head of the stairs and descended. "Commodore Norrington, what a pleasant surprise," she said. "I wasn't expecting a visit from you."

"I hope I'm not intruding," Norrington replied. "Is this a good time?"

"Of course," she answered. "Come in and sit down. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you."

The two of them sat down in the Swann's sitting room. There was a slightly awkward pause, then Elizabeth asked, "So, Commodore, what brings you here?"

"A personal matter, actually," Norrington said.

"Oh?"

Norrington thought he had better explain the entire situation, so he started from the beginning.

"Yesterday, a young girl came to my office, and asked to speak with me about an important matter. She was unfamiliar to me, but I gave her my attention and I found out that she is the daughter of my estranged brother and his wife."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"That's not surpising. He is not the kind of brother one feels inclined to talk about. Until yesterday, even I was unaware that he had a family. The girl, Laura, brought with her a document that informed me of my brother's death, and of his final wishes. I have, apparently, been named Laura's guardian, and the responsibility of her well-being has now fallen to me. A task that, I'll admit, I am not entirely suited for."

"And why not?" Elizabeth asked, somewhat indignantly. "You're a good man, James, and I don't see why you shouldn't make a perfectly suitable guardian. And if not, surely the girl's mother has a relative who could assume responsibility for her in your place."

Norrington didn't respond. In his opinion, she couldn't have brought up a more unpleasant topic. Well, perhaps she could have, but he saw no reason why she would desire to be that cruel. "Perhaps you ought to read this for yourself," he said, taking his brother's will out of his coat pocket.

Elizabeth took the document and read it. When she reached the end, she looked up at Norrington, and simply said, "Oh. I see."

"Yes," he replied. "As Sparrow would hardly make a suitable role model for a young lady, I have decided that she must remain in Port Royal, as my responsibility."

Elizabeth nodded her approval.

"As prudent as a decision of that nature may seem, it does present a dilemma of its own, which is where, I hope, you will be willing to assist me, Miss Swann. You see, I have no knowledge of how to raise a child, especially one that is destined to become a young lady. And so, I come to you, since you have experience in that area, and I hope you could provide me with some guidance."

For a moment, Elizabeth looked at him strangely, then she began to laugh.

Norrington was surprised by her reaction, and slightly put out. He frowned at her. "What do you find so amusing?"

"I'm sorry, Commodore, but you do say the oddest things."

"Such as...?"

"Your comment about my having experience in the area of raising girls, is that perhaps because I underwent the process myself?"

Norrington said nothing.

"I'm sorry, James, I shouldn't have laughed at you. And, yes, of course I'll help you. I suppose you'll want me to teach her to stitch and cook and dance and act like a proper lady."

"If you're absolutely certain it wouldn't be troubling you greatly, I would very much appreciate it."

Elizabeth smiled. "No trouble at all. It will be an interesting challenge for me."

"Thank you."

Norrington stood up to leave, and Elizabeth rose as well. The two of them walked to the door.

"How old is this niece of yours?" Elizabeth asked.

"I... don't know," Norrington realized. "I think she must be around thirteen, but I don't know for certain."

"Is she staying at your house?"

"No, I paid for a room at an inn. I have not yet had time to prepare my house for her to stay there."

Elizabeth smiled slightly and shook her head. "I do hope you're not avoiding her on purpose."

"Avoiding her? I'm doing no such thing."

"You don't know how to have a conversation with her, and you're trying to avoid doing or saying the wrong thing to her. I know you are. It's your way."

"Are you suggesting that I am afraid of my own brother's child?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous. I'm only saying, if you want this girl to take to you, you ought to make an effort to get to know her. Treat her like a friend. After all, she's family, and there's no need to be so painfully formal. And don't worry so much. You won't say the wrong thing," Elizabeth said. "That's my first piece of advice to you."

"Thank you, Miss Swann. I do appreciate your help." Norrington started to leave, but then turned back. "One more thing. I would appreciate it if you spoke of this to no one. It is a somewhat confidential matter, especially the part concerning Sparrow, and it wouldn't do for something like that to become widely known."

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course, Commodore. My lips are sealed."

Norrington returned to the fort, passing the docks as he did. He gazed out towards the place where the _Black Pearl_ was anchored, watching the black sails ripple in the wind. There was no sign of Laura or Sparrow on the deck, though he supposed they were elsewhere. He supposed he couldn't blame Laura for her fascination with pirates and ships and adventure. After all, her father had been the same way. Norrington found himself wondering about what kind of father Same had made, and, though he never would admit it to anyone, he wondered what kind of mother Sparrow's sister had made.

* * *

**I know it's been a while, but I have been so busy it's crazy. Anyway, I hope you find this chapter at least somewhat amusing and not too dull or rambling. Drop a review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Pirates

When Norrington returned to his office, he found a pile of papers sitting on his desk. He sighed, knowing he would have to go through them sometime, and now was as good a time as any. He sat down at his desk, preparing himself for a long, boring afternoon of paperwork.

There was a knock on the door. Norrington didn't know whether to be annoyed by the interruption or glad for it. Hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst, he called out, "Enter."

"I know you must be very busy, sir, but Captain Barrow has just returned on the _Hampshire_, and he insists on speaking to you. He says it's very important."

"All right," Norrington said. "Send him in."

Gillette nodded, and disappeared through the door. A moment later, Captain Barrow stepped into the Commodore's office, closing the door behind him. Norrington was slightly surprised by the man's appearance. His clothes were dirty and torn in places, and he looked haggard, as if he hadn't slept in a while.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Commodore, sir," the Captain said.

"Not at all. Is everything all right, Captain?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. It's pirates."

"Pirates?"

"Yes, sir. We were attacked about a day ago, just as we were nearing this port."

"These pirates, their ship wasn't called the _Black Pearl_, was it?" Norrington asked suspiciously.

"No, sir, the ship was called something else. _Thief Maiden_... I think. Something like that."

The Commodore nodded. "Tell me about the attack."

"We spotted a ship in the distance, and she seemed to be in distress. So, of course, I sailed over to her to see what was wrong. But as soon as I got within range, she opened fire. We were boarded, and the pirates searched our cargo hold. We were carrying a lot of valuables, and I was surprised that they didn't take the whole lot of it."

"They didn't take anything?"

"Well, they took a bit, but in the end, I didn't lose much of the cargo. Though, I would rather they had taken the cargo than killed my first mate and half the crew."

"I am sorry for your losses, Captain."

"Thank you, sir."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, sir, I think that's it."

"Thank you, Captain. I do appreciate it." Norrington stood and showed the Captain to the door.

Norrington had just closed the door, and turned to go back to his desk, when there was another knock on the door. He sighed, then turned and opened the door again. Gillette, on the other side of the door, was not expecting it to open so suddenly, and nearly ran into Norrington.

"Commodore Norrington, I'm terribly sorry."

"Never mind, Gillette. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, sir. Jack Sparrow is outside."

"Tell him that I am indesposed at the moment."

"Your niece is with him, sir. She wishes to see you."

Norrington hesitated for a moment, then relented, "All right, Lieutenant, send them in."

Norrington went back to his desk. A moment later, the door opened again, and Laura burst in, followed by a grinning Jack Sparrow.

"How was your outing?" Norrington asked, attempting to smile at the girl.

"Great!" Laura said, beaming. "The _Black Pearl_ is the best pirate ship I have ever seen! From the crow's nest I can see for miles and miles, and Uncle Jack even let me hold the wheel!"

"Sounds lovely."

"Uncle Jack said I would make a fine Captain someday. Actually, he said I might be Captain of the _Pearl_."

Norrington looked over at Jack. "Did he?" he commented absently.

Jack grinned.

"Commodore, do you think you could show me your ship sometime?" Laura asked. "I would love to see it."

"I think so," Norrington replied. "I would be happy to show you around my ship, as soon as I can make time."

"Is that it there?" Laura asked, pointing out the window.

Norrington walked over to the window and looked out. "Yes, that is the _Dauntless_."

"She's magnificent!"

"Yes, she is. She is my flagship, the most powerful military vessel in the Caribbean."

"I can't wait to see her! Can we go now?"

"I'm afraid not. I have things I must get done." Norrington felt slightly guilty when he saw the crestfallen look on Laura's face. "Besides, there is someone I would like you to meet."

"Who is it?"

"A friend of mine, a Miss Elizabeth Swann."

Jack's face lit up at that. "Elizabeth Swann, you say?"

"Yes, Mr. Sparrow. I believe you two have already met."

Jack grinned. "I just thought her name would've been Turner by now."

Norrington chose to ignore the pirate's comment. Instead of responding, he opened the office door and instructed Gillette to call a carraige for Laura and himself. "Go with the Lieutenant," Norrington told his niece. "I will be with you shortly."

Laura nodded and complied.

As soon as she had left, Norrington closed his office door again, and turned to Jack. "She'll be Captain of the _Pearl_, will she?" he demanded, his cold gaze fixed on the pirate.

"There's got to be someone to Captain her once I'm gone," Jack replied. "After all, not even pirates can live forever, now, can they? Not with people such as yourself patrolling these waters."

"Mr. Sparrow, I do not appreciate you putting such ideas into my niece's head. You are corrupting her mind, and therefore her behavior."

"Oh, come now."

"I intend to raise Laura to be a proper young lady, and I will not have you hindering my efforts."

"Hold on there, who says you get to be the one to raise the girl?"

"Do you honestly think you could do the job right? You're a pirate."

"Not only that. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Norrington rolled his eyes.

"If you are quite finished attacking my moral character, I believe I'd best be getting back to my ship..." Jack made for the door.

"One moment, please, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack turned.

"What do you know of a pirate ship called the _Thief Maiden_?"

Jack hesitated, glancing around, before answering, "Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No. No I'm not."

"You do realize that I have the power to throw you in prison, at the very least, if not have you hanged for piracy."

Jack cringed, knowing that the Commodore spoke the truth. "All right, the _Thief Maiden_ is a pirate vessel that preys on anything she can get near. She's even been known to attack other pirates."

"How long have these attacks been going on?"

"Oh, not long. A year, perhaps. You know, the strange thing is, she'll blow a ship to smithereens, search the cargo hold, but never takes more than a few pounds of gold."

"Do you know why?"

The pirate shrugged. "All I can say is she's most likely looking for something."

* * *

**It has been a very long time since I've updated, I know, and I'm sorry. I'm trying to figure out the rest of this story, plus, an annoying case of writer's block has gotten in the way. I hope this chapter is all right. Drop a review and let me know what you think!**


	7. An Outing

Norrington sat in the carraige with Laura, feeling terribly awkward and knowing he should make conversation, but not knowing where to start or what to say. Laura, however, just stared out the window and seemed to be content watching the scenery.

Norrington was relieved when the carraige reached the Swann residence, though he didn't show it. He climbed out of the carraige, opened the door for Laura, and led her up to the house.

Laura stared at the Swann home as if she had never seen anything like it before. "Does someone actually live here?" she asked in awe.

"This is the home of Governor Wetherby Swann and his daughter," Norrington replied.

"The governor? Why are we coming to see the governor?"

"We are here to see his daughter, actually. Elizabeth Swann is an... aquaintance of mine, and she will be helping you find some proper clothes to wear. Does that arrangement sound satisfactory to you?"

Laura nodded.

"I would take you myself, but, under the circumstances, I thought it would be best if another lady took charge of that."

"Oh, I understand. Meeting the governor's daughter sounds exciting."

"I think you and Miss Swann will get along well."

The butler came to the door and let them inside the house. Elizabeth appeared after just a moment.

"Good afternoon, Commodore," she said, then turned her attention to the girl. "And this must be Laura."

"Yes," Norrington replied. "And Laura, allow me to introduce Miss Elizabeth Swann."

"My uncle told me that you're the governor's daughter," Laura said.

"Yes, that's right," Elizabeth answered.

"What's it like?"

"I will leave you two alone," Norrington interjected. "Just have her dropped off at the fort when you ladies are finished. And of course I will cover any expenses you may have."

"Thank you, Commodore," Elizabeth said. "I think the two of us should have a splendid afternoon."

With that, Norrington left, knowing that Laura was in good hands with Elizabeth, and hoping that the pair would get along well. After all, he thought that the two of them were very alike in many ways.

Before going back to the fort, Norrington went down to the docks to see to the _Dauntless_. He informed Lieutenant Groves to have the ship looking her best by morning, so that Laura might come aboard and see what a real ship looked like. Groves had agreed, and since Norrington trusted his lieutenant to get the job done, he had nothing else to do but to return to his office.

* * *

Laura was certainly enjoying her afternoon with the governor's daughter. Elizabeth turned out to be much less intimidating a figure than Laura had originally feared. She was a kind woman who smiled frequently and wasn't nearly as distant as the Commodore.

Elizabeth decided to spend the afternoon shopping for what the Commodore would consider proper clothing for his young niece.

"Oh, it's magnificent!" Laura exclaimed, looking at herself in a mirror.

"You look gorgeous," Elizabeth agreed, smiling at the girl's enthusiasm. "Do you like it?"

"Like it! I love it!"

The dress was fairly simple, by Elizabeth's standards, but to Laura, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Neither she nor her mother had ever owned anything so fine.

"I feel like the daughter of a noble!"

"Well," Elizabeth said. "In a way, you are."

Laura paused and regarded her reflection thoughtfully. "I guess I am," she said. Then she turned to Elizabeth. "You know, it's funny. All this time I knew my uncle was a Commodore in the Royal Navy, but I guess I never really thought of my father as a noble. We never lacked anything that I know of, but our little family was far from rich. All this is new to me, all this riding in carraiges and wearing fancy clothes."

Elizabeth smiled kindly. Then, "Why don't we take this one off and try the other one on again." She moved to help Laura out of the dress. "What did your father do for a living?"

"He was a bounty hunter," Laura replied.

"A... a bounty hunter?" Elizabeth repeated, surprised. This was not the answer she had been expecting.

"Aye. He'd hear news of some petty thief in the area, and disappear for weeks or months at a time. Then he'd return with enough reward money for us to live off until his next catch. He wasn't very well-liked, of course, by anyone, the law enforcement or the local criminals. I think that's what finally got him into trouble." Here Laura stopped abruptly.

Elizabeth frowned, wondering what Laura had meant by that last statement, but she didn't want to pry into the girl's personal affairs, so she said nothing. There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Elizabeth finally said, "This one looks quite nice too. What do you think?"

Laura brightened, and suddenly it was as if no mention had been made of Laura's rogue father at all.

* * *

Despite Norrington's various preoccupations, he managed to make the afternoon fairly productive. By the time Elizabeth returned with Laura, he could actually see the top of his desk.

Lieutenant Gillette was there to let Elizabeth and Laura into the Commodore's office, but he was practically toppled by Laura in her rush of excitement.

"Oh, Commodore, look!" Laura exclaimed. "Look, isn't it wonderful? I feel like a princess!" She twirled her skirts for the Commodore.

Norrington smiled. "Yes, it is very lovely," he agreed. "It suits you nicely."

Laura grinned with glee.

"If you ladies are finished for this afternoon, perhaps now would be a good time for Laura to return to the inn for the night."

"All right," Laura agreed. "Are you coming?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't," Norrington replied guiltily. "I must see to some things before this evening."

Laura's face fell slightly. "Oh."

"However," Norrington continued. "I have arranged some time that I might give you a tour of my flagship first thing tomorrow morning."

Laura immediately brightened again. "Oh, I can't wait!" she cried.

"All right, then. Lieutenant Gillette will escort you ladies back to the carraige."

Laura turned and went out with Gillette, but Elizabeth stayed behind. As soon as the office door had closed, she moved over to Norrington's desk.

"Commodore, if I may, I would like to speak with you."

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. It's just that... Well, you can judge for yourself." Elizabeth hesitated slightly before continuing. "While I was out with Laura today, I took some time to try to get to know her. She really is a delightful girl, James, and she thinks highly of you. You really ought to spend more time with her."

Norrington nodded to himself, knowing that Elizabeth was right.

"But that's not what I wanted to tell you."

"Then what is it?"

"Laura made brief mention of her father today, and... James, how much do you know of your brother's profession?"

"His profession? Nothing, though I can't imagine it is a gentleman's profession." Norrington frowned. "Why?"

"According to Laura, your brother Sam was a bounty hunter. If that is any indication of what her former life was like..." Elizabeth shook her head. "Spend time with her, James. She needs you."

With that, Elizabeth took her leave and went out of the office.

Norrington sat back in his chair, still reeling from the shock of what Elizabeth had told him. Sam, his brother, a bounty hunter. No wonder Laura had such a fascination with pirates.

* * *

**All right, an update, a nice long one. So sorry for the wait, but I have been busy all summer with camp and a mission trip. I hope I can get the next chapter out before the end of the month, though. I hope you liked this chapter. Drop a review and let me know!**


	8. Mishap

Laura woke up early the next morning, dressed quickly in one of her new outfits, and took a carraige to the fort. She could hardly wait to take a tour of the Commodore's flagship, the _Dauntless_. She looked so proud and majestic, sitting out in the bay, her white sails standing tall against the blue of the sky.

Lieutenant Gillette let Laura into the Commodore's office, where she found him sitting behind his desk, as always. He looked up when Laura entered the room. "Good morning," Norrington said, smiling politely. "I was just about to send for you."

"I thought I would get here early, so we could go to your ship as soon as possible. I just can't wait to see it!"

Norrington smiled again, this time out of genuine amusement. "All right."

The Commodore took his niece down to the docks, where he found the crew of the _Dauntless_ ready for his arrival. Norrington led Laura onto the deck of the ship, and Lieutenant Groves came to meet them.

"Good morning, Commodore," Groves said. "And this fine young lady is Miss Laura, I presume."

"Yes," Laura replied with a slightly awkward curtsy.

Groves smiled, and turned to address the Commodore. "Sir, will you lead the tour or shall I?"

"I'll do it," Norrington replied. The look on Laura's face told him that this was the right answer. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Groves nodded and went back to his own duties.

Norrington turned his attention to Laura. "Now, what would you like to see first?" he asked.

"Oh... everything!" Laura replied, gazing with excitement at the _Dauntless_'s glorious white sails.

"All right then. We will begin with this deck."

This suited Laura fine, so Norrington spent the next hour leading Laura around his ship, explaining everything to her, including every detail he thought the girl would find interesting.

"This is my office," he said, opening the doors to allow Laura access to the room. "That desk is over 200 years old, and was a gift from the Queen of France to my predecessor. There is a story about it, actually, that tells of..."

"Is this your sword?" Laura interrupted. She was holding what was, indeed, Norrington's sword.

"Um... Yes. Yes, that is my sword," Norrington replied, slightly flustered not only by the interruption but by the sight of his weapon in the hands of his niece. He mentally chastised himself for leaving it on the ship when it should be kept in his office at the fort.

Laura waved the sword around. "Will you teach me how to swordfight?"

"Well... swordfighting is not generally considered to be particularly ladylike... But I suppose I could teach you a few basics, if time permits."

Laura grinned, and waved the sword again.

"Perhaps you should put that away for now," Norrington suggested. The girl's wild flailing was making him nervous. "There are many more things aboard this ship that you will be interested in seeing."

"All right." Laura happily but the sword back in its case and set it on the Commodore's desk, then followed her uncle out of the office.

Next Norrington led his niece to the helm. "This is the wheel," he told her. "The helmsman can steer the entire ship from right here. It is a very important job, you know, to keep the ship on course..."

Norrington kept talking, but Laura wasn't listening. She had her hands on the wheel, feeling the smooth flawlessness of the wood. She moved it gently back and forth, pretending she was the Captain out at sea, navigating by the stars and steering the ship to safety. Maybe a storm would spring up suddenly, and the crew would panic. It would be the Captain's job to give the orders and keep the ship afloat. Laura spun the wheel to the right, to starboard, battling the horrific winds that threatened to claim the ship.

The yard arm swung around, catching Groves across the arm. He dropped to the deck with a startled cry that brought Laura back into reality. The Commodore hurried to his fallen Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, are you all right?" Norrington asked, kneeling in front of Groves.

Groves only cringed, clutching his arm.

Laura stood at a distance, feeling clumsy and ashamed, and hoping the Lieutenant wasn't hurt too badly.

Norrington helped Groves to his feet, then held the Lieutenant's good arm to keep him steady. Norrington looked over at Laura and called to her.

Reluctantly, Laura joined her uncle.

"I am afraid the Lieutenant's arm may be broken," Norrington said. "I must make sure he gets to the infirmary. In the meantime, I want you to return to the fort and wait for me there."

"I'm sorry," Laura said, looking down at her shoes. "I should have been paying attention. I should have been more careful."

"It was nothing more than an unfortunate mishap," Norrington assured her.

Laura looked up at Groves. "Will you be all right?"

Groves looked pale, but he managed a smile anyway. "Don't you worry about me. Broken bones heal," he said. "I've been wanting some leave time anyway."

Laura offered a tentative smile as a reply.

The two officers started to leave then, and Laura followed, feeling only somewhat reassured. If, by some chance bad luck, the Lieutenant wasn't all right, it would be completely her fault.

"Commodore!" exclaimed a jubilant voice.

Laura looked up, and immediately brightened. "Uncle Jack!" she cried.

"Ah, there's my favorite niece," Jack replied, flashing a trademark grin. "Actually, my dear, I was just on my way to find you. I had hoped that you might come with me and meet some of my crew."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Laura replied, interrupting whatever protest Norrington was about to make.

"That is," Jack said, "if it is all right with the Commodore."

It wasn't, but Norrington could hardly say no when he looked into Laura's expectant face. He sighed, and nodded. "I will come fetch you when I am finished at the infirmary." He didn't add that he would also have a few choice words to say to Jack about the pirate's parenting style.

* * *

**Not one of my best chapters, I know. And I know it looks like the plot is going nowhere, but it is, I promise. Oh, and I'm sorry for hurting Groves. He'll be okay. **

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	9. A Few Words

Jack brought Laura to the _Black Pearl_, where she got to meet some of the crew members. She had already been introduced to the first mate Gibbs, but the others she had only seen from a distance during her last visit to the pirate ship.

She met Marty the midget, the mute Cotton and his talking parrot, and, of course, Ragetti and Pintel. Ragetti demonstrated the removal of his wooden eye, which both disgusted and fascinated Laura. Pintel, displeased at having been outdone, demonstrated the wooden eye's ability to roll across a flat surface. Ragetti hurried after his runaway prosthetic with a cry of, "Me eye!"

Laura giggled at the two pirates' antics. She had heard terrible stories about fearsome pirates, but those two didn't seem particularly fearsome at all.

Jack gazed after Ragetti for a moment, then looked up at the sky. "Storm's coming," he announced.

Laura looked too. "I don't see any clouds."

"That's because there aren't any."

Laura frowned in confusion. "But I thought you just said..."

"Enough small talk!" Jack interjected. "Let's get down to business!"

"What business?"

"Why, making you a member of me crew, of course!"

"A crew member? Me?"

"Aye," Jack replied with a grin. "Me." He paused. "I mean, you."

"Oh, I would love to!" Then Laura's excitement faded. "But... I can't."

"And why not? You're an able-bodied person, aren't you? Unless there's something you're not telling me..." Jack frowned suspiciously down at the girl.

"No, no, it's just that... My uncle. My other uncle. The Commodore. He would never approve."

Jack frowned. "That is a bit of an unforseen obstacle." He thought for a moment. "Well, no worries. I have a plan."

"You do?"

"Of course," Jack replied, looking slightly offended. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, what say you to this. We suggest to the Commodore that I take you on a little, shall we say, cruise. Then, in a few days time, I bring you back to the fort, all in one piece, and in no different condition than you were when you left. Savvy?"

"That sounds lovely," Laura replied. "If the Commodore will let me go, that is. He doesn't seem very fond of... of..."

"Pirates," Jack finished. "I, more than any other, am quite well aware of that lack of fondness of the Commodore's."

"When can we leave?"

Jack gave Laura a sharp look that clearly said, 'Are you out of your mind?' Out loud, he said, "My dear, we cannot leave right now, today, at this particular moment, even if your Uncle Jamie had ever given me reason to believe that he would allow me to follow through with this little scheme of ours."

Laura frowned, confused again.

Jack pointed at the sky. "A storm is coming, young missy. I would very much like to be not caught out at sea in it."

"Oh. Right."

"And now, by your leave, I would like to..."

"Mister Sparrow!" It was Commodore Norrington, returning for Laura. "Your crew behaved in a proper gentelmanly fashion in the presence of Miss Laura, I do hope."

Jack grinned innocently. "No worries, mate."

Norrington closed his eyes briefly and gave a small sigh. "Mister Sparrow," he began, opening his eyes again.

"Captain," Jack interrupted. "Captain Sparrow, if you don't mind."

"Captain Sparrow," Norrington said. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course you may." Jack made no move to go anywhere.

Norrington grabbed the pirate's arm roughly and pulled him off to the side. "It is becoming quite clear to me that Laura will never be allowed to live a normal life as long as you and your ship remain here."

"Well... yes, if you look at it that way..." Jack said, momentarily flustered. "But, what is normal, really? All a matter of perspective, my good man. See, perhaps to someone of your..."

"You know perfectly well what I meant," Norrington interrupted. "It is my wish that Laura remain in Port Royal and continue her schooling here, without the influence of pirates. She has, in her short life, seen more than her share of unlawful activity, thanks to her parents and their no doubt questionable methods of child-rearing."

"Now, now, Jamie, that's me sister you're talking about."

"So it would seem," Norrington replied. "Though some of the blame must lie with my misguided brother for his choice of women."

"Listen, mate," Jack said, suddenly wearing a look of grave seriousness. "I know what you're thinking. Me sister may have been a lot of things, but she was no wench. She may have been involved in a few less-than-lawful activities, but she was a good girl. And don't you forget it."

* * *

**Another chapter, kind of slow and kind of short, but it will get more interesting (I hope) in the next chapter when we learn a little bit about Laura's parents, and then in later chapters when... well, I won't give it away. Don't give up on me!**


	10. Parents

Norrington brought Laura back to the fort, to his office. Norrington sat down behind his desk and sighed, rubbing his eyes. Laura stood near the door, quietly looking at the ground.

After a long, awkward silence, she looked up. "Are... are you... upset with me?"

Norrington looked over at his niece, and his expression softened. "No," he said. "No, I am not upset with you. Please, sit down."

Laura sat in the chair across from the Commodore's desk. "You are upset."

"Yes," he admitted. "But it has nothing to do with you or your presence here, I assure you."

"It's my Uncle Jack, isn't it?"

"Jack Sparrow is, regrettably, a pirate. And, family or not, pirates are hardly appropriate company for a young girl like you. I do not condone piracy in any way, and the only reason I allow you to associate with him at all is because of the conditions stated in my brother's will. You must understand my position."

"I understand," Laura said quietly, looking at the ground. "You're the Commodore."

"And as the Commodore, and also as your uncle and legal guardian, I must look out for what is best for you."

Laura nodded.

"I will be making arrangements for you to move into my house here in Port Royal and become a real lady. I think you will like it here very much, once you become accustomed to your new life."

"I... I suppose," Laura agreed, then covered her face with her hands.

"Are you all right?"

She didn't respond, and Norrington realized that she was crying. He wasn't sure what to do. Naturally he was supposed to go over and comfort the girl, but he had no idea what he whould do or say. He had little experience with crying women, especially young ones.

Norrington moved around the desk and tentatively knelt in front of Laura. "I... I hope I did not say anything to upset you..."

"No, no," Laura said. "It's... It's just... I miss my parents."

Suddenly the girl seemed falteringly human. Norrington no longer saw any trace of the adventurous bravado that usually lit a lively spark in Laura's face. Now she was just a scared little girl.

Norrington didn't know what to say.

"My father was a bounty hunter. He went after petty criminals, mostly thieves, and turned them in for the reward money. He wasn't very popular with anyone. Not the local criminals, of course, and not the law enforcement either. It was a dangerous job. My mother and I always worried about him while he was away. But he always came back, with enough money for us to live off of, until he made his next catch. Well, almost always..." Laura trailed off.

Norrington didn't say anything. He waited for Laura to continue.

"He left, just like for any other job. He thought this one would be easy, but... he didn't come back. A month later... that's when we heard. It was late at night, but my mother and I hadn't gone to bed yet. There was a knock on the door, and there was a uniformed man there... I'll never forget his face... and he told us. He said... he said someone had wanted my father dead. It wasn't an accident."

"Do you... know what happened?"

Laura shook her head. "The man didn't say. He didn't know. He said he didn't know what happened. All he said was that... that my father..." Laura buried her face again.

After a moment, Laura looked up again, her eyes red and her face streaked with tears. "Mother and I were alone then," she said. "She couldn't get a job, not as a bounty hunter's widow. So once my father's money ran out, she... and I... we had to resort to stealing... from the navy storehouse mostly. We didn't think they'd miss it."

Norrington said nothing, though he was slightly horrified by the fact that his niece had been involved in such an activity.

"We survived all right for several months. Then one day my mother went out to... get some food for the two of us... and there was a group of officers there, at the storehouse she'd been taking from, and they caught her and... had her hanged. I didn't watch. I couldn't. I waited a day hiding at our house. Then I took my father's will and... spent a year working my way... here." She looked over at Norrington.

He gazed at her young, grief-stricken face, letting the weight of her story sink in. Then suddenly something struck him. "Your mother was robbing a navy storehouse?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes.

Norrington suddenly felt sick, realizing that the officers who had arrested and hanged Laura's mother had been acting under his orders. He had heard of the sudden streak of robberies against the navy's storehouse. Naturally, he had suspected pirates and had ordered the thief caught and hanged. He looked away. "I'm so sorry..." he said quietly.

Norrington looked back at Laura. Then he reached out and put his arms around the girl, pulling her into a gentle hug. She returned the gesture, burying her face in his shoulder and letting the tears come again.

As he held his niece, Norrington realized that he felt something for the girl. It was more than duty to look after her, more than compassion for her troubled circumstances. It was love.

* * *

**Kind of a short chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway. The next chapter might be a little short too, depending on how I break up the next few events.**

**FireChildSlytherin5: Thanks so much for all your faithful reviews!**


	11. Storm

It had started to rain. Norrington went to the window, and Laura joined him. "Uncle Jack was right," she said.

Norrington looked at her.

"He's been saying there would be a storm."

"Yes, well, it appears he was right. Come, Laura, I must get you back to the inn before this storm gets any worse." Norrington started for the door, intending to send someone for a carraige, but then reconsidered and went to his desk for his hat and coat. "I'll escort you," he told Laura, and her face lifted slightly when he said it.

Out in front of the fort, it became clear that finding a carraige would be no easy task. The rain was heavy, coming down in sheets, blown sideways by the wind, and the temperature had dropped significantly. Norrington told Laura to wait inside, while he went out and flagged down the first carraige he saw.

"Do you have room for two more?" he asked the driver, shouting to be heard above the wind.

"Barely got room for one, sir," the driver replied.

"Wait one moment." Norrington went back inside to where Laura was waiting. "The carraige is full, so you'll have to go without me. But take my coat and hat to keep yourself dry."

"What about you?" Laura asked.

"My concern is for you. Now, put these on."

Laura accepted the commodore's coat and hat, and Norrington couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight. "A little too large, perhaps," he commented. He led Laura outside to the waiting carraige and helped her inside to the last available seat, then paid the driver, and watched as the carraige started off down the dark street.

Norrington shivered against the cold as he looked around for another carraige, but saw none. He realized that it would do no good to stand in the street waiting for one, and that it would be just as futile to wait in his office for the storm to subside. He made up his mind and started walking towards his house.

Norrington arrived home in quite a sorry state. He was drenched, exhausted, and chilled to the bone.

"Commodore, you're home!" the maid, Henrietta, exclaimed, when she saw him come through the door. "Good heavens, you're soaking wet! And without your coat! What on earth were you doing out in this weather without a coat on? You'll catch your death! Well, come in, come in, sit by the fire and warm yourself up. I'll make tea. Good heavens!" And she hurried off to the kitchen.

Norrington stepped into the sitting room, where he was glad to find a large fire burning in the fireplace. He sat down on the hearth, turning his back to the flames and trying to soak in the warmth. Henrietta soon entered. She wrapped a wool blanket around his shoulders and put a cup of hot tea in his hands.

Norrington drank the tea, and felt somewhat better for it, then Henrietta sent him straight up to bed.

* * *

**Hi guys, so sorry for the long wait, and I know this chapter is hardly worth waiting 11 months for, but I'm back! I guess the main things that got in my way were marching band, school, other activities, and writer's block. I hope you haven't given up on me! **


	12. A Cruise

Norrington woke up to a knock on his door. He opened his eyes, and noticed sunlight coming in through the window. He wondered what time it was and how he could have slept so late.

The knock came again.

Norrington sat up. "Enter," he said, and hardly recognized his own voice. He was aware of a mild throbbing behind his temples.

The door opened and Henrietta walked in, carrying a tray. "Still in bed, Commodore? It's half-past nine already. I brought you some breakfast."

"Thank you," Norrington replied. "Just set it on the table there." He fought back a cough.

"Yes, sir," Henrietta said, and set the tray down. Then she looked up and frowned. "Commodore, you don't sound well. Are you feeling all right? I just knew it, out in the cold and rain, and without a coat on. I warned you, you'd catch pneumonia, but nobody listens to me!"

"It's only a head cold," Norrington muttered. Though he had to admit he didn't feel much like getting out of bed.

"Well, you're not going anywhere today. You stay right there in bed and get your strength back. I should've seen this coming.. working all those long nights, hardly any sleep, then walking around in the rain after dark! Good heavens."

"I appreciate your concern, but it is entirely unnecessary. I will be attending to my duties as usual today."

"I think not! You'll stay right there and rest! I won't have you working yourself to death when you're not well in the first place!"

"Really, Henrietta, I am fine. And furthermore, I cannot afford to neglect - "

"Don't you worry about your duties. I'll send word to the fort."

Norrington lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes. "You make such a fuss."

"Yes, I do. If you aren't going to look out for your own health, then someone else has to do it for you."

* * *

The next morning, Laura woke up, and decided to walk to the fort. She brought with her the Commodore's coat and hat, intending to return them. They were still damp, though she had left them by the fire all night. The new morning showed no signs of the violent storm that had taken place the night before. The sun was shining, and there was not a cloud in the sky.

Inside the fort, Laura found Lieutenant Groves sitting at a desk outside the Commodore's office. His arm was bandaged and in a sling, but he looked up and smiled when Laura walked in. "Good morning, Miss Laura," he said.

Laura returned the smile. "Is your arm all right?"

Groves laughed slightly. "It will be. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to see my uncle - Commodore Norrington - if he is available."

"I'm afraid he's not," Groves replied. "Didn't you get the message? He's not feeling well, and won't be available today."

Laura frowned in concern. "Is he sick?"

"The message didn't say. I would assume he's just feeling a little under the weather. He's been putting in some long nights lately. I wouldn't worry."

"Can I see him?"

"You can try. I doubt his housekeeper will let you in, though. Henrietta can be fearsome when she sets her mind to something."

"Did he say what I am to do today?"

"No. You weren't mentioned either, I'm afraid."

Laura considered for a moment. "That's all right," she finally decided. "I'll just go see my Uncle Jack today."

Groves smiled. "Good day, then."

"Good day, sir." Laura turned and left the fort.

After she had gone, Groves's smile dropped into a slight frown. Uncle Jack? He had been under the impression the girl had no family besides the Commodore. But then he dismissed the matter and went back to his work.

Laura left the fort, still carrying her uncle's things. She put the hat on her head, and went down to the docks to where the _Black Pearl_ was anchored. She stood next to it and looked up. "Hello!" she called. "Uncle Jack!"

There was no response, so Laura tried calling again. "Uncle Jack, it's Laura!"

Pintel's face appeared over the side. "What do you want?" he called down.

"It's me, it's Laura, Jack Sparrow's niece. Can I see him?"

"Who's there?" the Captain's voice asked.

Pintel disappeared, and Jack appeared at the ship's side. He peered down at Laura, frowning as if he didn't recognize her, but then his face brightened. "Laura, my dear, why didn't you say you were coming for a visit? Come aboard, love!"

The pirates brought Laura aboard the _Black Pearl_. Jack greeted her jubilantly. "Laura, darling, what a lovely surprise! Drinks all around!" Then he paused. "Er, not. Sorry, love." He turned to the pirates. "Back to work, you scalliwags!" He looked back at Laura and grinned. "To what do I owe this unexpected surprise?"

Laura didn't point out that if her visit hadn't been unexpected, it wouldn't have been a surprise. Instead she just smiled and said, "Commodore Norrington isn't feeling well, so he won't be around to see me. So, I came here."

Jack's expression became thoughtful. "Not feeling well?" he repeated. "Well, best to stay in bed, then, I suppose. And it looks like you and I have got the day to ourselves, haven't we? Without your Uncle Commodore around, we can finally go on a little cruise, what say you?"

"A cruise?" Laura said. "That sounds lovely... though I know the Commodore wouldn't approve..."

"Laura, my dear, the Commodore doesn't have to know. And really, who's he to tell me where I can and can't take you? He's only half-guardian."

"Well, all right then. I would like to see how this ship sails."

Jack gave Laura a look.

"Sorry, I meant your ship, of course."

* * *

**See, I told you Groves was going to be okay. This chapter wasn't one of my best, either. I hope it was okay, though. Reviews would be appreciated, to know that you readers haven't abandoned me the way I sort of abandoned you... :)**


	13. Distress

The following day, Henrietta tried once again to detain Norrington, but was forced to relent when the Commodore threatened to have her arrested for holding an officer against his will. He arrived at the fort, and managed to smile in response to Gillette's enthusiastic greeting, but promptly got down to business.

"I would like a report of anything that happened during my absence," the Commodore said, sitting down behind his desk.

"There is not much to report," Gillette replied. "Though you will be pleased to hear that the _Black Pearl_ is no longer anchored in our bay."

Norrington frowned slightly and went to the window. Sure enough, the _Pearl_ was gone. "When did she depart?"

"Yesterday, before noon, I believe." Gillette paused. "Is something wrong?" he asked, confused to see the troubled look on the Commodore's face. He had hoped to be the bearer of good news.

"Don't you find it odd that Sparrow would depart so suddenly, without warning, and in the middle of the day?"

"I... hadn't thought much of it, sir. I thought you would simply be happy to hear she was gone."

"I suppose," Norrington said slowly. He sat down again. "Has there been any word from my niece, Miss Laura?"

"Not since yesterday morning, when she came looking for you. I believe she spoke with Lieutenant Groves."

Norrington nodded to himself. "Send for her at the inn, and bring her to me."

Gillette left, and returned soon wearing a look of concern. "I was informed that Miss Laura has not been seen at the inn since yesterday. She did not return to her room last night."

Norrington stood up impulsively. "What? Where else could she have gone?"

"I don't know, sir. Shall I organize a search party?"

The lieutenat received a frown in response. "Spare me the theatrics, Lieutenant. A search party will not be necessary. Send for Elizabeth Swann, and I should also like to speak to the innkeeper."

Gillette ducked out of the office with a swift, "Yes, sir." The door closed behind him.

Norrington went to the window and looked out across the bay. He wouldn't allow himself to wish that Jack were here, though it was possible that Laura would have mentioned something to the pirate if she had been planning to run away. What could have driven her to this? Just two nights ago she had seemed happy, as if she were finally accepting her new life in Port Royal. And Norrington was just beginning to grow fond of the girl.

As he gazed out at the place where the _Black Pearl_ was no longer anchored, it suddenly struck Norrington as odd how perfectly Laura's disappearance coincided with the _Black Pearl's_ departure. Would Jack really have kidnapped his own sister's child? Certainly Laura wouldn't have gone to him of her own free will. She knew the Commodore didn't approve of her association with pirates, and she didn't seem the rebellious type. But if she wasn't with Jack, where was she?

Norrington left his office and found Lieutenant Groves. "Lieutenant, it is my understanding that you spoke to my niece yesterday."

"Yes, sir," Groves replied. "Briefly. She came looking for you, and I told her you were not well."

"And then she left? Did you see where she went?"

"No, sir, I'm afraid not. I had papers to file, and I assumed she was capable of making arrangements for herself." Then Groves reconsidered. "She did say something, though. Something about finding her Uncle Jack. Do you know what she meant? It was my understanding that you were the girl's only living relative... Commodore?" But Norrington had already gone.

* * *

Laura stood on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, feeling the breeze in her hair. The ship was headed back to Port Royal, at Laura's request. As much as she loved sailing, she knew it was best to get back as soon as possible.

"What could one more day hurt, love?" Jack had protested. "The Commodore will likely hang me anyway, so we might as well enjoy ourselves first."

"He won't hang you," Laura insisted. "I won't let him. But it's best not to upset him, I think. I don't want him to worry about me."

"You know, love, you can't expect to be captain of the _Pearl_ if you won't leave home but one day at a time." But then he had let her steer the ship, and Laura knew he had only been teasing.

"Sail ho!" came the cry from the crow's nest.

The crew members ran to the side of the ship to see. Sure enough, there was a white sail on the horizon, just barely big enough to make out the shape.

"Is it the navy?" Laura asked.

"Certainly not," Jack replied, looking through his spyglass. "A merchant vessel, in my professional opinion."

"She appears to be in distress, Captain," Gibbs said.

"I know that," Jack said indignantly. "Of course she's in distress. Gentlemen, there has been a change in plans. Helmsman, take us to course heading..." Jack took out his compass and looked at it. Then he frowned, shook it, then finally gave up and just pointed. "That way. If she is in distress, she will likely welcome any passing vessel willing to help take the trouble off her hands, if you know what I mean." There was a greedy glint in Jack's eye.

"Pirating, Captain?" Gibbs asked. "With the lass on board?"

"Of course. She's got pirate in her blood, she'll have to square with it someday. Why not today?"

"But, Jack..."

"I've made up me mind."

Gibbs sighed. "Aye. You're the Captain."

* * *

**Insert ominous theme music here... I hope this chapter was better than the last two, I thought it was. Drop a review and let me know what you think! This will be getting more exciting very soon... :)**


	14. Cannon Fire

Norrington wasted no time. Barely two hours later, the _Dauntless_ sailed out of the bay, carrying Norrington and a crew of his best men. He knew Laura had gone with Jack. The trouble was, he had no idea where Jack had gone.

Norrington paced the deck of the _Dauntless_, obsessing over the horizon. Every few minutes he tricked himself into seeing black sails, and felt a new sense of urgency each time he was disappointed. The Commodore's unease put the crew on edge, so much that Norrington even noticed that the men seemed to be avoiding him.

It was nearing evening. The sun was low over the horizon, casting golden color over the ocean's gentle waves. Norrington stared at the sunset, knowing that it was a beautiful sight before him, yet feeling no more at ease because of it. He sighed, resting his hands on the ship's railing, and hung his head. It really was foolish, he knew, to expect that he should find the _Black Pearl_ by chance. The ocean was large, and Jack was impossible to predict.

"Commodore?" Lieutenant Gillette addressed him tentatively.

Norrington stood up and turned to face the lieutenant.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"What is it, Gillette?" Norrington asked, completely ignoring the man's concern.

"I was just wondering if you'll be taking your supper in your cabin."

"No, thank you, Gillette. I'm afraid I have no appetite."

"Sir, you haven't eaten all day."

"I know. I'm just not hungry."

"All right, sir. Is there anything else?"

"No. That will be - " Norrington stopped, midsentence. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Cannon fire."

* * *

As the _Black Pearl _approached the other vessel, it became clear that something was not right. It became especially clear when a cannonball smashed into the _Black Pearl's _hull, after having been fired from the other ship.

A man appeared on the deck of the other ship. "Greetings, unfortunate sailors! Today is not your lucky day."

Jack froze on the deck of the _Pearl_, and looked first to Gibbs, then to Laura for help. Their offered only apprehension, which left Jack on his own to respond to the taunts.

"Funny," Jack shouted back. "I was just about to say the same to you."

"My crew will momentarily be boarding your vessel. You would be wise to direct us to the cargo bay, and present no resistance while we search the crew for anything of value."

"On the contrary, mate, it is _my_ crew which will be doing the boarding of _your_ vessel and relieving _your_ cargo bay of excess valuables."

Another cannonball crashed into the side of the _Black Pearl_.

"Stop doing that!" Jack cried.

"Prepare to be boarded." The man vanished again.

Jack turned around and faced the crew. "Mister Gibbs, we have a situation on our hands."

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. "That we do."

"Who are they?" Laura asked. "More pirates?"

"Likely," Jack replied evasively. He shifted his attention back to the other ship. It was closer now, and Jack caught a glimpse of the name on the side of the ship. "Laura, my dear," he said, looking back to the girl. "Did either of your parents ever teach you to use a sword?"

"Well... a little..."

"Wonderful. As soon as one becomes available, make yourself useful, savvy?"

Laura nodded, her eyes wide and her face white. "Look out!" she cried suddenly, pointing over Jack's shoulder.

Jack turned and shot his attacker. The relief was small and short-lived, though, because the rest of the _Thief Maiden's_ crew had already boarded the _Black Pearl_.

The deck of the _Pearl_ was consumed in a fierce battle. Laura hid herself underneath a staircase, feeling vulnerable as she was unarmed. She watched as Jack's crew fought against their attackers, and as men from both sides died bloody deaths. As she watched, a familiar face suddenly emerged, a face she could never forget. Laura froze, finding herself unable to look away as she stared at the face of the man who had brought the news of her father's death.

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ was in trouble. Norrington didn't even hesitate before he gave the order to board the pirate ship and assist her crew in the fight.

Norrington arrived on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, sword drawn, and scanned the chaos for a familiar face.

"Norrington, mate, don't just stand there!"

Norrington turned around and saw Jack caught in a fierce battle. His assailant displayed remarkable skill with a sword.

"Any amount of assistance you could offer would be greatly appreciated!" Jack called.

Norrington quickly ended the fight in Jack's favor, then grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him to the ship's railing, away from the worst of the fight. "Where is Laura?" he demanded.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Jack Sparrow, if she is harmed, I will hold you personally responsible. If anything has happened to her, I swear before God that I will - "

Jack's attention had shifted to a commotion on the other side of the ship. He looked over Norrington's shoulder, his eyes wide. "If that be the case, my dear Commodore, then I don't think you're going to like that." He pointed.

Two large men were dragging Laura across the deck of the _Pearl_ to where a plank had been laid as a bridge between the two ships. Jack broke free of Norrington's grip and ran across the deck, waving his arms at the men. "Stop! Stop! Let her go!" he shouted.

"Uncle Jack!" Laura screamed. "Help!"

Norrington came up behind Jack, his pistol pointed at the larger of the two men. "By order of the King's Royal Navy, you will take your hands off her immediately!"

The man only laughed. "Or else what?"

"Those of you who cooperate will be shown some amount of mercy. Those who resist will be tried for piracy and treason."

The man laughed again. "Sure thing, sailor. The only trouble is, once I sail away, how can you - "

An explosion erupted from inside the _Thief Maiden, _and the ship's deck and sails were suddenly consumed in flames. The fighting stopped. Laura's captor looked first at the burning ship, then back to Norrington, a look of uncontrolled rage in his eyes. "All right, if that's how you want to do this."

Before anyone could react, the man pulled a pistol out of his belt and shot Laura in the back. She collapsed to the deck in a pool of blood.

Jack reacted first, firing a shot through the shooter's head and killing him. When the other man made a move towards his fallen comrade, Norrington shot him in the heart.

"Who's next?" Jack shouted, waving his pistol over the crowd of pirates. "Next person who tries anything will meet a similar fate!"

Not surprisingly, nobody moved.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack called.

Gibbs was instantly at the Captain's side. "Yes, sir."

"Escort the prisoners to the _Dauntless_ to be detained in the brig," Norrington said. "Lieutenant Gillette will assist you."

"Aye, sir," Gibbs replied, and hurried away.

It was nearly dark as Jack and Norrington made their way over to where Laura lay bleeding on the deck. Norrington knelt next to her and felt for a pulse.

Jack stood to the side, watching the Commodore's face.

Norrington looked up. "She's still alive," he said.

In the darkness he couldn't see the fear in the pirate's eyes, or the relief upon hearing that there was still a chance.

* * *

**Hello again, I'm back! I wrote a nice long chapter for you to enjoy, provided you haven't given up on me. Marching season just ended so I have time to work in this again. I hope you liked this. Well, except for the cliffhanger at the end... Leave a review and let me know you're still out there!**


	15. Uncles

Jack carried Laura down to his own cabin, where Norrington did his best to bandage her wound. The bullet had hit her in the back, but it hadn't landed square. Norrington thought she might recover from the wound, but feared that the bullet had punctured her right lung. Laura remained in a fevered sleep, moaning occasionally and breathing heavily.

When he had done all he could for her, Norrington sat down against the wall and hid his face in his hands. Jack took a bottle of rum out of his desk, then joined Norrington where he sat. Norrington looked up.

Jack took a drink from the bottle, then looked over at his companion and offered the bottle.

Norrington hesitated, then accepted it. He took a long drink, then sighed and rested his head against the wall.

"I'm sorry about all this," Jack said. His voice lacked its usual hint of jovial mockery.

Norrington looked over at Jack, and found the pirate's eyes devoid of anything but pain.

"It's my fault, this. I should never have taken her with me."

"No," Norrington said. "You shouldn't."

Jack looked over at Laura and watched her sleep. "If she lives through this, she's all yours, mate. Pirating's not the life for a little girl like that."

In his own way, Norrington realized, Jack really did care for the girl. "Yours is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," he said. "We'll reach Port Royal by morning and I'll see that she's taken care of."

Jack took another drink from the bottle. A silence followed.

"Jack, I want to know what is going on," Norrington finally said, turning to face the pirate. "I saw the inscription on that other ship. And I know her captain takes no prisoners."

"I wish I knew," Jack answered. "I told you once she must be looking for something. All I can say is she must've found it."

"The girl? What would anyone want with her?"

"Well, for one, she's got us for uncles. Two highly prestigious men of the sea, if I do say so myself."

Norrington found no humor in Jack's attempt to lighten the mood.

"I was serious about that first part, mate. Beyond that, your guess is as good as mine."

Norrington leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. Jack finished off the rum, then let the empty bottle roll around at his feet until it came to a stop. Then he looked up at Norrington again. The day's events had obviously taken their toll on the Commodore. "Norrington, mate, you look awful."

"Hardly surprising."

"Get some rest."

"I'm all right. I want to be with Laura in case..." He hesitated. "In case her condition changes."

"I'll let you know when she wakes up. There's a mattress in the corner there."

Norrington reletented, feeling as though he ought to be wary of the pirate's kindness, but too exhausted to do anything about it. He stood up. "And you will let me know if anything happens."

"Cross my heart."

* * *

**Short chapter. I know they were kind of out of character, but anyone would be. Let me know what you thought of it!**


	16. The Fort

When Norrington awoke the next morning, sunlight was filling the small cabin. He heard several hushed voices coming from just outside.

Ignoring his body's adamant protesting, Norrington got up and went over to Laura. She was still lying in the hammock. Her sleep appeared peaceful, but Norrington would not allow himself to grow hopeful yet. She was still in frail health, and he knew she needed a hospital.

Norrington stood and went to the door of the cabin. Jack was outside, speaking to his first mate Gibbs. The Lieutenant Gillette was standing nearby, listening. The conversation ceased when Norrington approached.

"Good morning, Commodore," Gibbs said. "We'll be landing in Port Royal within the hour."

Norrington blinked against the sunlight and saw the port approaching.

"You'll be happy to know the girl's fever broke just before dawn," Gibbs continued. "She's sleeping soundly now."

"Thank you," Norrington said.

Gibbs nodded, then turned and walked away.

Norrington went to the railing and looked out to sea. Ahead of the _Black Pearl_ was Port Royal. Off the ship's stern was the distant figure of the _Dauntless_. The Commodore had always prided himself on that ship, his flagship, and ordinarily he would have taken it as a personal offense that it had been so effortlessly outrun by Jack Sparrow's vessel. Today he found himself thankful for the pirate ship's speed.

The members of the pirate crew were all hard at work, Norrington noticed. They were scrubbing the deck, and seemed to be intent on washing every inch of the ship. He wondered what had caused the sudden interest in cleanliness, but then realized that they were cleaning up after the bloodshed of the night before. A wave of nausea hit him as images of the previous night's carnage flooded his mind. He leaned on the railing as his knees went weak.

Gillette was instantly at his side. "Commodore, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Norrington replied.

"Sir, you don't look well at all."

"So don't just stand there," Jack spoke up. "Go get the man a drink of water."

Gillette obeyed.

When the lieutenant had gone, Jack walked over to Norrington and looked him over. "What's the matter with you?" the pirate asked.

"I suppose it's exhaustion catching up with me," the Commodore replied.

"Pull yourself together, man. You look like you're about to faint."

Norrington took a deep breath to steady himself. "I'm all right."

Gillette returned with a cup of water. The cool drink helped clear Norrington's head, and he let go of the railing. "I'm going below to watch over Laura in case she wakes up. Come get me when we reach Port Royal."

* * *

An hour later, Norrington stepped out of a dinghy and onto Port Royal's dock. He had sent Gillette ahead to alert the fort hospital, and now Norrington, Jack, and Laura were being rowed ashore by two members of Jack's crew.

"You's lucky I saved your life last night," the one with the wooden eye said to his companion.

"You? Saved my life? That's not the way I remember it," the fat one countered. "The way I remember it, you was laying on the deck, without no weapon, with two men ready to finish you, and it was me who tripped 'em up and saved you."

"But it was me who saved you from saving me."

The fat pirate screwed up his face in confusion. "Huh?"

"After you tripped 'em, the big one fell on you, and you didn't have no weapon neither, and it was me who distracted 'em and they run off without killing you."

The fat pirate frowned to himself. Then he looked back up at the other. "Did not! It was that girl what distracted them! And you know it!"

"What girl?"

"That one!" The pirate pointed to Laura. "Captain Sparrow's niece. They saw her hiding behind them stairs there, and they went to go grab her."

The pirate with the wooden eye cocked his head to one side. "I don't remember that part."

"Of course not! You was too busy running after that bloody eye of yours!"

"Well, I wouldn'ta had to if you hadn't - "

"Gentlemen!" Jack interrupted. "If you could kindly continue this debate at some other time, I'm certain the Commodore would be much obliged."

By the time the dinghy reached the dock, Gillette had returned with two navy doctors, who were carrying a stretcher between them. They lifted Laura out of the boat and laid her on the pallet.

"I've told them what happened," Gillette said. "Doctor Murphy said she's a tough little girl to have survived the night."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Norrington replied. He watched as the two doctors carried Laura back towards the fort. Then he looked back to Gillette. "Lieutenant, go to the fort and inform Lieutenant Groves of what has happened, and tell him to prepare to receive the _Dauntless_ and her crew. The prisoners are to be locked up, but do nothing else with them until I have had a chance to speak with them. Let Groves take care of all that."

"What am I to do, sir?" Gillette asked.

"Go home," Norrington said. "Get some rest. You deserve it. I'm going to the infirmary to wait for any information about Laura's condition."

Gillette hesitated, then nodded. "Thank you, sir. I do hope for the best."

Norrington only nodded. He gazed absently towards the fort.

"Well," Jack spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I suppose I'd best return to me ship. So if you'll excuse me..."

"Wait."

Jack paused in mid-step.

"You may accompany me to the infirmary. But you must conduct yourself with behavior befitting a gentleman. I have no patience for anything less. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably."

When they reached the infirmary, however, Laura's doctor took one look at the Commodore's face and sent him away. "There is no reason you need to sit here worrying yourself all day," the doctor said. "And, in my professional opinion, you look ill. If you don't get yourself some rest, you'll end up inside soon enough, and I don't have time to take care of you and the girl both."

Norrington realized that the man was probably right. He also realized that he hadn't eaten anything in over a day. He suddenly felt desperately weary, and decided to take the doctor's advice without protest.

"Captain Sparrow will remain here in my place," Norrington said. "Provided he conducts himself properly." He shot a pointed look at Jack, who merely offered a grin. Norrington sighed and rubbed his eyes. He felt a migraine coming on. "Send word to me immediately if... anything happens."

The doctor agreed, and Norrington went to his house. There he drank a strong cup of tea, then went straight to bed.

* * *

**Well, after who knows how long, I'm back. I'd like to finish this, because I think it's a good one. I hope you guys are still out there reading. I hope you liked this. I know Norrington was really out of character, but trust me, that's how people are when they see someone they care about get hurt like that. He'll be back in character soon enough. Let me know what you thought! :)**


	17. Until She Wakes

"She's going to live, Commodore," the doctor said. "I don't know how, but that bullet missed her lung. She's a lucky girl, sir, very lucky."

"Thank you, Doctor," Norrington replied. After nearly eighteen hours of sleep and some food, he was feeling much better, and even more so once he heard that Laura had survived the night. "May I see her?"

"Of course, sir. She's still asleep, but you can go in."

Norrington thanked the doctor again and went inside. He pulled back the curtain that hid Laura's bed. The girl was lying on the bed asleep, just as the doctor said. Jack was asleep in a chair next to the bed, his hat on the ground next to him and his head rested to one side. The Commodore paused for a moment, appreciating the irony of the scene in front of him. He realized that, pirate or not, Jack was only human, and the chaos of the previous days had left him exhausted too. Somehow the thought was oddly comforting.

"Captain Sparrow," Norrington said.

Jack awoke with a start. He glanced wildly around the room, then frowned up at Norrington. "You're not Gibbs," the pirate stated.

"Good morning."

Jack sat up straighter and looked around again, then finally seemed to remember where he was. "The girl...?" he asked, looking from Norrington to Laura.

"The doctor has informed me that Laura is expected to make a full recovery."

The pirate blinked, still groggy. "She'll be all right, then?"

"Yes."

An awkward silence fell over them.

"Well," Jack finally said. "I suppose I ought to return to my ship. You're looking better this morning, if you don't mind my saying so, and I suppose you'll be wanting to oversee her recovery, so..." The pirate stood to make his exit. He frowned, and looked around the room for a minute, then finally located his hat. He picked it up and put it on, then moved past Norrington.

"Captain Sparrow."

Jack stopped, mid-stride, and turned.

"I request that you remain in port until further notice. I believe the two of us have some unfinished business to attend to as soon as Laura is well."

"You want me to stay, then?"

Norrington stifled his frustration. "Yes. I believe that is what I said."

The pirate flashed a trademark grin. "How could I refuse an offer like that?"

* * *

Norrington sat at Laura's bedside all morning, watching over her as she slept. Around noon, Elizabeth Swann arrived. She smiled and sat down next to Norrington. "How is she?" Elizabeth asked, looking over at Laura.

"She has not yet awakened, but her prognosis is favorable," he replied.

Relief was evident on Elizabeth's face. "That's wonderful. I'm so glad to hear it."

"Surely you didn't come all the way over here just for that."

"Not entirely." She set a picnic basket on the nightstand. "Your lieutenant informed me that you've lately made a habit of not eating, so I've brought you some lunch."

He sighed. "Your concern is appreciated, but not necessary."

"It's nearly noon, James. How long were you planning to sit here?"

"Until she wakes up."

Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're going to make a wonderful uncle, James."

"Well... thank you."

Elizabeth turned her gaze to Laura. "James, Lieutenant Gillette told me what happened."

"That we were attacked by pirates?"

"No. That the pirates were after Laura. That they had been searching for her and wanted to kidnap her. That the _Thief Maiden_ takes no prisoners."

Norrington frowned. "Have you been talking to Gillette, or have you been talking to Jack Sparrow?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Maybe a little of both, but does it really matter? James, what is going on?"

"I have the _Thief Maiden's_ crew in custody here in the fort and I intend to question them thoroughly."

"It just..." She hesitated. "It makes me wonder about what her previous life was like. Has she told you anything?"

Norrington was silent as he remembered Laura's recounting of her parents' deaths. "Perhaps once she wakes up and I have spoken with the prisoners this will all make sense."

* * *

**Kind of a filler chapter... but at least I'm back, right? :D**


	18. Questions

After eating the lunch Elizabeth had brought, Norrington tore himself away from Laura's bedside and went to the fort, leaving strict orders that he was to be informed as soon as Laura woke up. When he reached the fort, he found Gillette and Groves standing just outside his office. Their conversation ceased when they saw the Commodore enter.

"Commodore," Gillette said, sounding surprised. "It's good to have you back."

"Any word on your niece, sir?" Groves asked.

Norrington managed a slight smile. "Her prognosis is favorable."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Have we learned anything from the prisoners?"

"No, sir," Gillette replied. "They're not talking, and we thought you'd want to interrogate them yourself."

"Of course. Bring me their captain."

"I think you shot him, sir."

"Then find out which of them is in charge now and bring him," Norrington said, with just a touch of impatience.

"Of course, sir, right away." Gillette hurried off.

Norrington shut himself in his office and sat down behind his desk. The desk top was covered in papers, just as he'd left it, and he hated the thought of all the paperwork he would face following the incident with the _Thief Maiden_. He tried to create some order from the chaotic mess, and as he did, he discovered the envelope containing his brother's will. Apparently he had never actually taken it home.

_I have appointed my brother, James Norrington, as Laura's guardian. In the event of my death, it is my wish that he assume responsibility for Laura's well-being._

"Fine guardian I've made," Norrington muttered.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," he barked, doing his best to sound like someone not to be trifled with.

The door opened, and two soldiers escorted a prisoner into the room. Gillette followed. "The prisoner, as you requested, sir," Gillette said. "This man says he's the boatswain. The captain and first mate were... were killed in the fight."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. That will be all."

Gillette hesitated slightly, obviously disappointed that he wouldn't be allowed to stay for the interrogation, but then he nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Norrington turned his attention to the prisoner.

"I don't know nothin'," the man said.

"We'll see about that," Norrington replied. "I have several questions for you, but you may start by telling me the name of your captain."

The man remained resolutely silent.

"Your captain's dead, so there's no point in protecting him. And you won't earn yourself any favors by refusing to cooperate."

The man scowled. "Gaffrey," he muttered. "Captain's name was Gaffrey."

"What else can you tell me about him?"

"Nothin'."

Norrington stared hard at the prisoner, then let the matter drop. "As I understand it, your ship and her crew had a reputation for attacking any passing vessel, pirate or otherwise, but leaving the valuable cargo relatively untouched. Would you care to explain?"

The man shrugged. "We was just followin' orders."

"Whose orders?"

"Well, the captain's orders, who else?"

"And what were those orders, exactly?"

"Once we boarded a ship, we was to subdue any resistance. Then the captain went an' looked at the cargo to see if there was anythin' worth takin'."

"What was he looking for?"

"Plunder, I figure."

"Nothing specific?"

"If he was, he didn't say nothin' to the crew about it. His first mate was the only one he ever told anythin' to."

Norrington searched the man's face, and finally decided that he was telling the truth. "Was your captain in the habit of taking prisoners?"

"Prisoners? No. Just what are you gettin' at?"

"Two nights ago, you made an attack on a ship called the _Black Pearl_, and two men - your captain and his first mate, I presume - attempted to kidnap a young lady. Do you know anything about that?"

"I told you, I don't know nothin'. If the captain were kidnappin' someone, that's up to him."

Apparently Gaffrey and his first mate had worked alone, and it would obviously be pointless to question this man any further. Norrington sighed in frustration, mentally chastising himself for impulsively killing the only two men who could have provided the information he wanted.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Norrington called.

Gillette entered. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, sir, but we just got word that the girl is awake," he said.

The Commodore forced himself to remain composed. "Thank you, Lieutenant. You may escort the prisoner back to his cell."

Gillette complied, and Norrington quickly made his way to the fort hospital. When he reached Laura's bedside, he was mildly surprised to find Jack Sparrow sitting in the chair next to the bed. Jack was in the middle of recounting a grand adventure of his, and the story seemed to require the use of exuberant hand gestures and even some sound effects. "...and then Will Turner said, "He's a good man, best I've ever met, and I'd give my life for him! Why, hang me instead, and let Jack go! The world needs more men like Jack Sparrow!" and that's when the lovely Elizabeth Swann broke off her engagement to..."

"Captain Sparrow," Norrington interrupted.

Jack froze for a second, then broke into a grin. "Hello, Commodore! I was just telling Laura about the day that..."

"You escaped? Yes, I heard." He turned his attention to Laura.

She grinned up at him from where she lay.

"Laura, I..." He hesitated. "I am overjoyed to see that you are awake and regaining your health."

"Right you are," Jack agreed. "Love, you had your dear Uncle Jamie worried sick. He'll never admit it, but he..."

"Mr. Sparrow, that will do."

Laura's smile faded slightly. "I shouldn't have run away. It's all my fault. It's just that... Well, Uncle Jack wanted to take me for a cruise on his ship, and I thought that would be lovely but I knew you'd never approve, and I thought we'd be back before you even knew we were gone." She looked away. "Anyway, I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused, and I'll understand if you don't want to be my guardian anymore."

"Do not concern yourself with such things," Norrington said quickly. "All that matters to me is that you are alive."

"You're not angry?"

"Not in the slightest."

She smiled.

"How are you feeling? Are you in much pain?"

"It hurts," she admitted.

A silence fell over them. Norrington knew he should say something else, but for the life of him he couldn't think of anything to say. What does one say to one's niece who has just recovered from a brush with death?

It was Laura who broke the silence. "Did you catch the men who tried to... to kill me?"

Her two uncles exchanged a glance.

"They won't bother you again, my dear," Jack said. "No worries."

"Mr. Gaffrey said he wanted my father's will. I can't imagine what good that would do but..."

"You knew the man?" Norrington interrupted.

Laura nodded. "He came to our house the night my father died. He's the one who told us."

"Did he say why he was looking for the will?"

Laura shook her head. "No, but..." She hesitated. "I think... I think he killed my father."

"And what makes you think that?" Jack asked.

"His partner was arguing with him. He said it was Mr. Gaffrey's fault they even had to find the will in the first place and if my father was still alive there wouldn't even need to be a will. And then Mr. Gaffrey said the world was better off without bounty hunters like him anyway."

"But you don't know what they were talking about?" Norrington insisted.

Laura just shook her head again.

Norrington was silent for a moment, then he gave Laura what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Captain Sparrow is right, Laura, you need not worry yourself over this matter. The two men are dead. They were killed in the fight. You need your rest, I'm sure, and I really must be going."

The girl's face fell. "You're leaving already?"

"I'll come see you again this evening, all right?"

She nodded wearily. "Promise?"

He smiled. "I promise."

Laura closed her eyes and appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

"Captain Sparrow, you will accompany me to the fort, if you don't mind," Norrington said. "I believe we have much to discuss."

Jack hopped to his feet. "Right you are."

* * *

**Well, here's an update! I hope you liked this... and I hope it didn't seem too awkward. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Buried Treasure

Norrington brought Jack to his office at the fort, told Gillette that they were not to be disturbed, then closed the office door. Norrington went straight to his desk and began looking through the various papers until he found his brother's will. He quickly read through it again.

Jack peered over the top of the page, attempting to read upside-down.

Norrington frowned at the paper.

"Is there a problem?" the pirate asked.

"There is no mention of any sort of money," Norrington said. "I would have thought there would be some explanation in here concerning the money Gaffrey was after, but there is nothing here."

"Of course there is," Jack replied.

"No, Mr. Sparrow, there is not."

"Is."

Irritation was evident on the Commodore's face.

"You're looking at it all wrong, mate." Jack took the paper out of Norrington's hands, turned it upside-down, and handed it back. "There."

Norrington just glared at him.

Jack gestured at the paper. "Go on. Have a look."

Skeptically, Norrington looked down at the will. "Mr. Sparrow, I don't see..." He stopped. Upside-down, new words became visible.

Writing in coded letters, Sam explained that he had acquired a small fortune during his days as a bounty hunter, not only from collecting reward money, but also from blackmailing and bargaining with those who did not want to face the gallows. This fortune had been kept secret, and hidden somewhere so that it would always be available. In the will, Sam left all the money to Laura, and then proceeded to give instructions as to where the money was hidden and how to find it.

Norrington stared at the words, hardly believing it. Then he looked sharply up at Jack. "How long have you known about this?" he demanded.

"I didn't know, I swear," Jack insisted, holding up his hands in surrender. "I only saw it just now, when you was reading it, and that's the truth. Cross my heart."

Norrington dropped the paper onto the desk. "I suppose we'll have to retrieve this fortune and keep it safe until Laura is old enough to take charge of it."

"A search for buried treasure," Jack said with a grin. "How do you like that?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come on, man, think about it. A treasure hunt. Searching for buried treasure what was unlawfully acquired by your dear brother, God rest his soul. Pirating at its finest if I do say so myself."

"My brother was not a pirate."

"If you say so."

"Look, Sparrow, he was misguided, that much is certain. And he may have exercised a lax interpretation of the law at times. But a pirate he was not."

"You just couldn't handle that, could you, having pirate in your blood? Well, how do you think I feel having you for a cousin? Or, brother... once-removed... or whatnot. I'd be the laughingstock of Tortuga if anyone found out."

Norrington raised his eyebrows.

"Laugh all you like. You don't know the half of it. I can't be trusted now as I'm seen fraternizing with the likes of you."

"Your secret is safe, believe me."

"Our secret, you mean." Jack grinned.

Norrington ignored him and moved to stare out the window, hands clasped behind his back as they always were when he didn't know what to do with them. He hesitated, then said, "Although you are by no means guiltless in this matter, I must accept some of the blame for what happened."

"How's that?"

"I was too harsh with Laura, too vehement in my condemnation of piracy. Perhaps if I had handled the situation more delicately, she would have respected my wishes and not allowed you to coerce her into such a foolish thing as running away."

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to offer a repentant man an ounce of forgiveness?" Jack pressed his hands together in a gesture of entreaty.

Norrington sighed. "Though, some good has come of this. The _Thief Maiden_ is no longer a threat."

"True that," Jack agreed. "You're welcome."

"That wasn't a thank-you."

"Oh." Jack crossed the room to stand next to Norrington. "So, Commodore, where does this leave us? Are we friends? Or, allies? Comrades?"

Norrington gave Jack a sideways look that clearly showed his disapproval of all of the above.

"Too soon, then?"

"The girl's future must be decided, Mr. Sparrow."

"Like I said, she's all yours. You don't have to tell me again that pirating's too dangerous a life for her."

"Not to mention illegal."

"And that."

"Laura is to remain in Port Royal, then, to be raised as a proper young lady."

"I don't suppose you'll let me drop by once in a while? After all, she's me own flesh and blood, mate."

Norrington hesitated. "I suppose the occasional visit would do no harm."

"You'll have to promise not to hang me, of course. You can't hardly kill me now, can you?"

"No," the Commodore admitted, "but I can have you thrown in prison. And I cannot protect you from those not under my jurisdiction. You are still a wanted criminal, Sparrow, and I still consider piracy to be one of the most vile activities known to man."

Jack grinned. "I'll keep that in mind. And what about this treasure your brother spoke of?"

"I suppose I'll have to commission a ship and crew to find it."

"Let me go after it."

"No, Sparrow, I think it best if I..."

"Come on, mate, what harm is there? After all, I am a pirate. The best around, if I do say so myself, and you practically confirm it by your unyielding disdain for the likes of me. I'll locate your brother's treasure before you can say 'Uncle Norrington' and deliver it here myself."

"I hope you will forgive me if I have misgivings about such an arrangement."

"Commodore Norrington, you wound me. I wouldn't dream of stealing the money."

"Wouldn't you?"

Jack grinned sheepishly. "All right, maybe I would dream of it. But I wouldn't actually do it. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"A pirate, Mr. Sparrow."

"And where would you be without guys like me? You'd be out of a job, mate."

"Has it occurred to you that Gaffrey was a pirate? Surely you don't condone his actions, and yet aren't you of the same breed?"

"Then let me go after the treasure. An honorable goal, to be sure. We're not all bad eggs. Let me prove it to you."

* * *

**An update! A lot of this chapter was probably kind of filler and not entirely crucial to advancing the plot... but I felt like putting it in. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)**


	20. Family

The weeks wore on and Laura slowly improved until she was well enough to leave the fort hospital. Norrington brought her to his own house, where he had prepared a room for her. Her few possessions had been sent over by the innkeeper, and the girl's room was now well-stocked with everything a young lady could want. Elizabeth Swann, of course, had played a large part in the furnishing process. After spending many long hours by Laura's bed at the hospital, the Commodore finally felt that he knew the girl as a person, and could converse with her without too much awkwardness.

Jack Sparrow was, of course, never far away. His interactions with the girl were the same as his interactions with most other people he encountered, though Norrington had once or twice caught the pirate watching Laura as she slept with an odd tenderness in his eyes. Jack denied any such feelings, but not vehemently.

Norrington was ashamed with himself for losing sleep the night before Laura's arrival. He wanted everything to be perfect, and had no way of knowing if it was. He was also apprehensive about the new living arrangements, as he was accustomed to living alone with only the servants for company. But in the end, he did realize that no matter what, Laura was not only his charge, but his niece, and he wanted to be a part of her life.

"James, stop that pacing. You're making me nervous," Elizabeth ordered.

"Sorry." Norrington stopped. "I just thought they should be here by now."

"Patience is a virtue," she said with an amused smile.

He shot her a sharp look, then turned to face the front door again, clasping his hands behind his back. Jack Sparrow had insisted on being the one to accompany Laura from the hospital to the Commodore's house, and Norrington had found the pirate's illogical arguments and rationalizations so exhausting that he had finally agreed, for the sake of his own sanity if nothing else. Now he was waiting for the carriage carrying Jack and Laura to arrive. Elizabeth and Will sat with him, and Henrietta was in the kitchen, bustling about and cooking a surprise meal as a treat in honor of Laura's arrival.

If only she would arrive.

"Commodore, are you sure it was a good idea to leave her in Sparrow's charge?" Will asked.

"Oh, stop it," Elizabeth told him. "He was probably just... distracted. They'll be here."

"He's still a pirate. Ten more minutes, then I'm going to look for them."

Elizabeth sighed. "You're being absurd."

The carriage arrived just in time. Norrington wanted to open the front door himself, but for the sake of appearances he managed to let the butler do it. He stood in the doorway and watched as Jack, acting the perfect gentleman, helped Laura out of the carriage. She held onto Jack with one arm, and leaned on a cane with the other, but grinned broadly as she slowly made her way to the house.

The pirate grinned at Norrington when they reached the threshold. "I'll just wait outside, am I right?"

Norrington sighed. "No, Mr. Sparrow, you may come inside. But don't touch anything," he added sternly.

"Of course not." Jack acted surprised, as if he would never in a million years have the slightest intention of touching anything.

"What took you so long?" Will demanded, as Jack entered the house.

"Nothing," Jack said, a little too quickly.

"You were supposed to be here half an hour ago. You're late."

"For your information, I was on my way to humor your strict interpretation of elapsed time, when I encountered a poor orphan kitten in distress and in need of saving. Being a generous, philanthropic soul I could hardly let the dear thing die, now, could I?"

"Jack..."

"It's true," Laura spoke up. "Only it was me who saw the kitten and told Jack to help it."

"Didn't I say that?" the pirate asked.

"Never mind," Will muttered.

"It's in the carriage," Laura continued. "I was hoping maybe I could keep it. It needs a home, you know, and someone to take care of it. At least until it's healthy again." She looked hopefully up at Norrington.

"Keep it here?" he asked in surprise. "In the house?"

"Well, yes," the girl said. "Unless you say no."

"Come on, Uncle James, let the girl keep the kitten," Jack interjected.

Norrington silenced him with a glance. "I never said anything about keeping cats in the house."

"Just one cat, James," Elizabeth added.

"With the three of you conspiring against me, I can hardly say no, now, can I?"

Laura beamed with delight. "Oh, thank you, Commodore. I'll take good care of it, I promise. You won't have to worry about it at all. You won't even know it's here."

Norrington doubted that, but he smiled anyway. Then he looked to Elizabeth and Will. "Elizabeth, Mr. Turner, perhaps the two of you could show Laura to her room."

A steward brought the kitten from the carriage, and Elizabeth wrapped it in an old blanket. Will took Jack's place at Laura's arm, and they made their way across the house to Laura's new bedroom. Norrington and Jack stood in the front hall in an awkward silence, until Laura was out of earshot.

"So," Jack said, after a minute. "I suppose this is my cue to leave. I really must be going, you know. The crew are getting restless, sitting in the bay, with nothing to do."

Norrington just nodded.

"Try not to mourn my absence," the pirate said with a grin. "I'll be back with that treasure before you know it."

"Yes, and until then you will engage in no activity that would tarnish the good name of the Royal Navy. And see that you do come back."

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll be back, don't you worry. That treasure's not mine for stealing."

Norrington was going to argue that it was not permissible to steal any sort of treasure, but thought better of it and said nothing.

Jack grinned and started to leave, but paused and turned back. "By the way, Commodore, does she know?"

Norrington frowned. "Know what?"

"That it was you what ordered her mum to the gallows."

The Commodore froze. "How do you know that?" he demanded.

"Like it or not, the girl's mum was me sister and I did everything I could to stop that hanging. And then you tried to hang me for trying to un-hang her. Funny little world, isn't it?"

Norrington looked at the ground. "No," he said quietly. "I haven't told her."

"Ah. Probably best to keep it that way."

"I'm sorry. if I had known..."

"If you had known Lily was me sister you would have only threatened to hang her in hopes of catching me, and you know it." Jack shrugged. "No one blames you for it. We are who we are, mate."

"I suppose." There was a pause. "You had best be returning to your ship. You're wasting daylight."

Jack brightened. "That we are mate, and we've got a buried treasure to find." Then the pirate frowned. "Sorry. I'm no good at good-byes. How does one bid a temporary farewell to an old nemesis who was recently converted to a dear friend?"

Norrington rolled his eyes. "We are not friends, Mr. Sparrow."

"If you say so." Jack grinned. "But we are family."

* * *

**The end! This is the conclusion! I really hope you all enjoyed this story. I know it's been a long and intermittent process, but I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story. Leave me one last review and let me know what you thought!**

**I've also started a sequel to this. It's called "The Pursuit of Happiness." Three years later, Norrington is discovering the struggles of raising a teenage girl, when Jack returns to Port Royal, injured, and without the treasure. He claims it has been taken from him, and he wants the help of the Navy to retrieve it. Check it out and let me know your thoughts. :)**


End file.
